


Cookie Complications

by godseph



Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sephiroth visits cloud for xmas, because he misses him, he's not manipulative this time, sephiroth being genuine, sorry., the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Fluff of Sephiroth and Cloud bonding over making and burning cookies.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Cookie Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obelias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Obelias).



> i do not own anyone or anything from Square Enix. this work is non-profit.

Of all the people globally, Sephiroth had the brilliant idea of visiting Cloud for Christmas, unbeknownst to Cloud himself. So when there was a knock on Cloud’s apartment door, he ran through all of the people who it could be. Reno didn’t know his apartment number, Rude didn’t either, Tifa knew, but she made plans today; Aerith was with Tifa, Barret and Marlene were at their home. There was absolutely nobody he knew that would visit him at this time. Still, he went to the door with his sword in hand. His unused hand gripped the doorknob and turned it slowly, opening it to see a 6’5 warlord donning a Christmas sweater with leather pants. 

“Afternoon, Cloud.” Sephiroth spoke, his voice like a slap to the face. After years of not seeing him, he decides to show up just days before Christmas? 

“Uh, yeah, hi. What are you doing here?” Cloud questioned, setting his sword to lean on the wall beside the door. “How do you even know where I live?” He asked again, shifting his weight. 

“I asked Tifa. She was skeptical, but I assured her that I wanted to visit an old friend.” Sephiroth spoke the truth and moved to step past Cloud. His hands were behind his back, holding on to something he intended to give to Cloud soon enough. 

“Oh, alright. Sorry, it’s not the cleanest; I didn’t expect company any time soon.” The blond rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. 

“How come you haven’t decorated? Even Shinra decked the halls this year.” Sephiroth’s eyes flickered from corner to corner of the apartment, taking it all in. He wandered over to a side table and set the neatly wrapped box on it. 

“I don’t really celebrate the holidays since my mom died. It never feels the same. I usually make cookies and get as drunk as inhumanly possible.” Soldiers, ex or not, couldn’t get drunk if they tried. Cloud still has mako within him, so as much as he wants to, he can’t. It doesn’t stop him from attempting. 

“That doesn’t sound very fun. Would you be opposed to spending some of that time with me?” Sephiroth asked, reaching out to stroke Cloud’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

“No, I guess not.” The younger man blushed slightly, leaning into his soft touch. He hadn’t felt the man’s touch in so long, and it felt almost therapeutic. He took Sephiroth’s hand and led him over to where the sofa was, sitting him down. 

“Where have you been all these years?” Cloud asked. His voice was soft, still holding his hand and not wanting to meet his gaze. 

“All over. I went to Wutai, Junon, Gongaga. Name it, and I’ve been there. I was invited to stay in Insomnia for the holidays, but…” Sephiroth sighed, withdrawing his hand. The loss of touch made him feel empty. Cold. 

“I had business to take care of here.” He finished, looking away from the smaller man. 

“So you’re not staying for long, then?” Cloud’s heart dropped. He clenched his hand into a fist to make up for the lack of sephiroth’s hand. His eyes stung a little, and when he looked up at the other, his gaze was met with silver hair and slumped shoulders. 

“I will stay as long as you want me to. It’s nothing urgent, I promise.” The older man’s tone was gentle, soothing to Cloud’s ears. His eyes didn't sting so much, and a small smile found its way to his lips. 

They sat on the sofa and continued their conversation, Cloud telling Sephiroth what he’d been doing for a job lately and details of his minuscule love life. The silver-haired man talked about his experiences in Junon, Gongaga, Wutai, and whatever Cloud asked about. As the conversation carried on, they found themselves leaning closer to one another until their shoulders almost touched, and Cloud could smell Sephiroth’s distinct cologne. Bergamot and Teak Wood. Cat-like eyes bored into Cloud’s soft ones as they spoke, flickering between his lips and face. When they were just inches from one another, the blond snapped back into reality when he smelled something. Smoke. 

“Oh shit.” He murmured, jumping off the sofa and running to the kitchen. He slipped on oven mitts and yanked a tray of burnt gingerbread men from the smoking oven. He set the tray on the stove and turned on the fan, waving some of the smoke away. He shut off the oven and left the door open so it could air out. 

Sephiroth chuckled from his spot on the couch, waving the smoke out of the air. The fire alarm hadn’t gone off yet, so that was a relief. He got up from his spot and sauntered over to the window, opening it just a crack to let the smoke flood out of the room. He shuddered a bit when he felt the cold breeze hit him like ice. He returned to his seat on the couch. 

“A bit cold outside, even for Midgar.” He commented, not expecting to get a reply from Cloud, especially when he was busy tending to the mess he’d made. He noticed a blanket draped over the arm of the sofa, so he grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. 

From his position at the sink, Cloud was humming softly. He scraped off the burnt cookies from the baking sheet whilst internally scolding himself for not using a non-stick pan or some nonstick spray. The water hitting the pan made an obnoxious noise, but he tried his best to ignore it and focus on the task at hand. He put more soap on it and scrubbed a little harder but to no avail. He sighed and filled the tray with water and soap, deciding to soak it and see if that makes any difference later on. He joined Sephiroth on the couch, finding himself to be slightly cold as well. He rubbed his arms and crossed his legs, bringing them to his chest. He saw Sephiroth move from the corner of his eye, and suddenly he was against Sephiroth’s chest with a blanket over him. 

“You seemed cold, Cloud. Do you never dress appropriately?” Sephiroth murmured, resting his chin atop Cloud’s spiked head. 

“I like my outfit, thanks. This is the first time that you’re not wearing something that shows your chest, so it’s not like you have any room to talk.” Cloud retorted, leaning into the other man’s warmth and gentle touch. He felt comforted in his embrace as if he were meant to be there this whole time. He heard Sephiroth snort above him and smiled to himself. The older man’s heartbeat was loud and fast in his chest, which wasn’t what he had expected. 

“Look at me, Cloud.” Sephiroth pulled Cloud from his chest. His eyes met with the ones that glowed brightly despite the dim lighting.

“The only reason I came back to Midgar was to be with you.” He dipped his head, bringing their faces close to one another. Their foreheads touched, Sephiroth’s sheet of silver hair looming just barely over Cloud. “It was always you. When I was traveling, all I could ever think about was you. I have only ever wanted you,” and when he felt that Sephiroth couldn’t move any closer, he felt their lips barely brush, and his eyes fluttered shut in a desperate attempt to get him to move any closer. He felt hands on his face, then lips on him. On his forehead, on his cheeks, the tip of his nose. Frustrated, he grabbed Sephiroth’s face and brought their lips together. His hands went to the other’s hair and buried them in the gorgeous silver locks.


End file.
